kylexyfandomcom-20200222-history
Rebecca Thatcher
__NOEDITSECTION__ Rebecca Thatcher is a high-level administrator at Zzyzx. She gives the order to finish the job of terminating 781227 (Kyle). She is the main antagonist of Season 1. Season 1 150px|left|Rebecca sees Kyle. We meet Rebecca in a strange dark room with many monitor screens on the wall showing Kyle climbing a chainlink fence. Recognizing him as 781227, who is still alive instead of "terminated" two months before, Rebecca tells Cyrus Reynolds "This is an inexcusable breach. This company cannot afford to have that subject loose in the outside world. You must find him. If we don't locate him soon, his abilities will draw attention, invite questions. We can't let that happen." When Cyrus says "I'll take care of it," she says "That might be difficult. Apparently, he has a protector." Cyrus says they are trying to identify him. She says "Do that. Then remove him." Cyrus asks "The boy?" Rebecca tells Cyrus "Do what should have been done months ago." 150px|left|Rebecca targets Foss. Cyrus tells Rebecca that Kyle's protector is Tom Foss, who had worked for the company for ten years with no problem until 781227 was ordered terminated. She sees that Foss resigned then. Cyrus explains that at that same time, Kern was missing, and Dennis Bunker. Rebecca says "Foss has been covering his tracks," and asks about his family. Cyrus tells her they died in a car accident. She tells Cyrus "Follow him for now, see what you can find." 150px|left|Rebecca tells Cyrus to kill Kyle. Cyrus sees Kyle and Declan running away from Tom's apartment and reports to Rebecca that "Subject's in sight. But he's not alone." She says "Find your moment, then do it." 150px|left|"Next time, we will." Cyrus calls from the hospital to tell Rebecca that he bribed the radiologist to falsely report Kyle's brain MRI after his seizure. She says "Allowing that boy's true results to come out would raise too many questions. Questions that might have unwanted consequences for the company." When Cyrus says he won't be able to get to him that night, she says "I'm not concerned. Next time, we will." 150px|left|Rebecca becomes impatient. Rebecca calls Cyrus to her office and says "Every day that subject 781227 remains alive, we risk someone discovering his abilities." Cyrus explains that he's surrounded by people all the time, but he has a plan. She says "Just find a moment when he's alone, and get rid of him. I do not want any evidence of our experiment to exist outside the walls of this company." 150px|left|"I'll take care of the boy." Cyrus comes into a room with a large pink tank and other monitors on the wall, and Rebecca says "I assume the news is not good." He says "According to the records, the boy has been returned to his birth parents." Rebecca says "Amusing, considering he doesn't have any." Cyrus says it's like he has disappeared without a trace, and Rebecca tells him "I have an idea who is behind all this." 150px|left|"781228 is in excellent condition." Cyrus wonders if Adam should tell him where he came from, and Rebecca says "That he was nothing more than a scientific experiment?" Cyrus points out that the boy did survive in the outside world. Rebecca says "I'll take care of 781227, and Adam Baylin. In the meantime, we've run the diagnostics. 781228 is in excellent condition." They are looking at a female figure floating stretched out inside the pink tank which is labeled "XX" at one end, and the number at the other. There will be nothing further about current personnel or events at "the company". Appearances Season 1 Thatcher Thatcher Thatcher Category:Antagonists